


Throat Laid Bare

by ahunmaster



Series: Sex Services AU [13]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Prostitution, Always be aware of what your partner wants, Blindfolds, Consensual, F!Tailgate - Freeform, F/M, Foreplay, Gags, Gender Bender, Genderbending, Restraints, Sexual Content, Spreader Bars, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-06
Updated: 2016-04-06
Packaged: 2018-05-31 14:47:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6474535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahunmaster/pseuds/ahunmaster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tailgate allowed Cyclonus to tie her up, but she still doesn't know what he'll do next.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Throat Laid Bare

Bound.  Gagged.  Blindfolded.  Spread.

 

Tailgate felt helpless and vulnerable.  But the cool air against her bare vulva only made her shiver as she listened to her lover breathing over her.

 

"So beautiful... My precious Tailgate, so beautiful and perfect..."

 

His hand touched her face, causing her to jump off the bed momentarily before her body fell against the sheets.  She could feel his breath dancing against her ear as she heard the bed creak.

 

"You would let a fool like me tie you up to be devoured?  Be spread so wide that all the world will see your beauty?  I could sell tickets for people all over to come in and see you like this.  See such a perfect specimen of humanity, right here in our bed."

 

Tailgate arched her back when his fingertips danced over her breasts and leisured down to where her bikini line met her stomach.

 

"But then why would I do that?  Let others see you when I could have you all to myself?  The perfect woman, all bare and willing for my penis to be inside her."

 

His fingers paused over her stomach, just where the pubic hair met the skin.  She waited, waited for fingers to slide down and play with her clitoris before pushing inside her.

 

Nothing like that came.  Tailgate could only lift up her head in confusion when fingers, from what could only be his other hand, came up to pull off the blindfold slightly before it reach down to unlock the bite from her mouth.

 

"W-Wha-?"

 

"Tell me what you want to do."

 

"D-Do?"

 

"You let me tie you down.  You let me put the bit in your mouth.  You bared your throat to me.  Now tell me what you want me to do."

 

It was a bit surprising, especially considering how forceful he was when it came to his usual bouts of sex with her.

 

But that didn't mean she didn't like it either.

 

"Could... you-?"

 

"Yes, Tailgate?"

 

"Could you... play with my clit first?  Before you-! Before you put your cock inside me."

 

There was no hesitation when a small smile came onto her lover's face.

 

"Of course.  I'll keep the gag on until it comes time to fill you up.  Is that alright, my love?"

 

He would take it off when they started having sex.  He liked to hear her scream.  And he wanted to know if she needed to stop or slow down.

 

Knowing that he cared about her in the middle of such rough sex made her stomach flutter.

 

Tailgate nodded as the bit was locked around her mouth again and the blindfold pulled back down.  Even with her senses blocked, she knew she could trust him.

 

And when that familiar finger flicked her clit, she felt her whole body flare up as she waited to see what he would do to her this time. 

 

END


End file.
